The present disclosure relates generally to processing cottonseeds, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cottonseed delinters and methods.
Cotton is said to have been in use since prehistoric times and remains an important product in the world today for many purposes. Cotton grows in a cotton boll, which is a protective capsule, around the seeds of the cotton plant. With the Industrial Revolution, cotton began to be separated from the cottonseed with a cotton gin. Yet, after ginning the cottonseed, cotton linters (or cotton wool) remain on the cottonseed. Linters are fine, silky fibers that are typically less than ¼ of an inch (6.3 mm) or less than ⅛ of an inch (3 mm) long. Linters have a unique lumen and have many uses and potential uses. Linters are different than the longer staple lint and are not simply short pieces of residual staple lint.